


Honey and Roasted Chestnuts

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cas calling Sam sweet boy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Sexual Content, Scent Marking, Scenting, alpha!Castiel, alpha/omega sex, biting/marking/claiming, discovering mates, finding mates, mostly fluffy, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn’t think much of it at first when he wandered into the coffee shop just down the road from where he worked. The whole place smelt like honey and roasted chestnuts, and Sam just gathered that that was what the pastries smelt like. He ordered his coffee from a blue eyed man at the counter who smiled at him as he passed his change and the pain au chocolat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubadezayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubadezayn/gifts).



> Written for [castieladrift](http://castieladrift.tumblr.com) on Tumblr who asked for ABO Sastiel with Omega!Sam and Alpha!Cas with warm and gentleness and gave me the go ahead to make it nsfw if it came to it (which it didn't... yet???) so yeah, I hope this is warm and gentle enough for you :)

Sam didn’t think much of it at first when he wandered into the coffee shop just down the road from where he worked. The whole place smelt like honey and roasted chestnuts, and Sam just gathered that that was what the pastries smelt like. He ordered his coffee from a blue eyed man at the counter who smiled at him as he passed his change and the pain au chocolat.

Standing at the end of the till, waiting for the coffee, the scent seemed to intensify. He looked at the food behind the counter. That must be it.

“Skinny caramel latte for Sam?” A young woman with braided blonde hair called Claire, as depicted by her name badge. Sam took his coffee and left.

The scent seemed to follow him all the way to his office at Roman Solicitors. He stopped before entering the tall high rise and discreetly scented the air around him. It was only when he felt an odd sense of warmth and a strange ache in his chest he realise what the scent had been. It had been mate.

Who knew which of the people it’d been in the café, there had been so many of them, the lady with the braided hair, the guy with the blue eyes, the darker haired woman who had been making coffee, plus all of the customers.

Maybe if he went back at lunchtime, he could try and work it out.

XxX

Lunch came around after a thankfully uneventful morning, running round after his boss, who was CEO of the company. He took his time walking to the small coffee shop and then entered slowly trying to scent the air without it being too obvious.

There. He could smell it, it was still here. Glancing round the shop he tried to scout out any alphas, but it didn’t look like there were any here, he doubted any of the females behind the counter were alphas, they weren’t the most common, and those that were around often had positions in government or were CEOs of companies. The only other person he saw was the blue eyed man behind the counter that had given him his change that morning. He didn’t _look_ like an alpha. He was small, and shy. But it had to be him.

Maybe he should just talk to the guy and ask. This was going to be an awkward conversation, but the scent was going to drive him nuts and the last thing he needed was to start producing slick in the middle of the coffee shop.

“Hey.” He started. “Could I have an Americano please?” He asked. He breathed in as the man served him. Yes, that was that honey smell.

“Two dollars ninety five please.” He told him and Sam handed over a five dollar note. This time when the guy hands his money over Sam really concentrated. Then he smiled as a wash of serenity and mate came over him. He pocketed his change before saying: “Wouldn’t have pegged you as an alpha.”

The blue eyed guy smiled. “Not many people do. I wouldn’t have pegged you as an omega either to be honest.”

“Not many people do. It can have its advantages.”

“What time to do you finish work?” The guy asks.

“Half past five, I’m Sam, by the way.”

“Okay, you told me that this morning when you ordered your coffee. I’m Castiel.”

“So, I’ll see you after I finish work then?”

“Yes. Here, I’ll have finished by then but we can have coffee, the millionaire’s shortbread is to die for in here too.” Castiel smiled.

XxX

“Have a good evening, Mr. Roman.” Sam said, sticking his head into his boss’ office before leaving. He got a grunt in reply, not that he was expecting much more but he shrugged on his jacket and left for the coffee shop. All afternoon he’d had a dull ache in his chest, the bond between this Castiel guy and him had to be strong if he’d only seen him twice yet was already pining to be with him.

The coffee shop wasn’t very busy when he entered, he found Castiel sat in a corner booth out of the way with, two cups of coffee and two slices of millionaire’s shortbread on plates on the table.

“Hello, Sam.” He said. The sense of mate washed over him and the ache in his chest instantly dissipated. Sam smiled. “You’ve had that ache all day haven’t you?” Sam just nodded. He took a bite of his shortbread.

“Wow, this is really good.” He mumbles around the crumbs.

“Thank you.” Cas smiles.

“Wait, _you_ made _this_!?”

“Yeah, alpha’s are capable of cooking too you know.”

“Oh, no, that’s not what I meant.” Sam ducked his head.

“Sam, it’s okay.” A hand on top of Sam’s own and Cas’ warmth seeped through him.

“I…” Sam started, feeling heat pool in his stomach. “maybe, not the best place. I’m, ya know… due in about a week.”

“Oh!” Cas gasped. “I’m sorry if I kick start you heat.”

“It’s okay. I can handle it.” Sam told him.

“Well, since we found out that we’re mates, don’t you think _I_ should handle it.” Cas said, lips quirking to one side. Sam blushed.

“I… Can we just sit?” as much as Sam wanted to satisfy his need and the itch at the base of his skull, he wasn’t entirely convinced he wanted to run away with this guy. It was strange enough talking to this alpha, he seemed very non-alpha, and he was kind and took what Sam was saying into account. He was nothing more that beautiful though, Sam thought suddenly.

“Of course.” Sam stared at him. That, he wasn’t expecting. Eventually Sam’s vision drifted over the man’s face, his ocean eyes staring at him, saying so much without words, and those lips and teeth that would eventually mark him and claim him. Oh how he wanted to be claimed by this man. “Sam?” Cas’ voice seemed to seep through his thoughts and he blinked a few times. “Are you okay?” See that right there was what he was falling in love with.

“Yeah, so about you handling it?” Sam looked down, his gaze suddenly very interested in the napkin tucked under the plate. Cas nodded and reached out to pull Sam’s chin up with a finger so he would look at him. Sam had never asked to be helped like this before. Other’s had asked and he’d willingly let them, but this was different.

“You can ask for it.” Cas told him. He smiled knowingly, encouraging Sam to ask what he wanted of him.

“I think we need to get out of here. I need to be… handled.” Sam put it carefully. Cas stood up walking round to Sam’s side of the table. He kissed the top of his head before pulling the omega up from his seat.

People around them would never have guessed that Sam was the omega and Cas was the Alpha, not until you saw Cas taking Sam’s hand and pulling him out of the shop and down the street to his flat.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, yeah, this is my first ever time writing smut... I hope it's okay, let me know if it's awful... It's not beta'd but here you go... this chapter is literally just Sam/Cas mating :D so yeah, I hope you enjoy!

Cas' flat was a fairly decent size for a one bed flat. As Sam was pulled into the main room he could see the two soft faux suede sofas and the pine coffee table. There was a TV hung over the gas fireplace twice the size of the one Sam had in his own flat. There wasn't much time to properly look around before Sam heard the front door close and he was pressed against it. Cas' palms against Sam's broad chest, right now he couldn't care less what happened, because right now Sam had a beautiful alpha mate pressing against him and willing to fuck him.

"Sam..." Cas whispered harshly, possessively. He was stood tall and on the balls of his feet so he could reach Sam better. Sam had slouched himself against the wooden front door to aid Cas in reaching him. Hot, wet lips crashed into Sam's own and he let himself relax against the touch. Cas' hands wandered over the omega's body, caressing his muscular shoulders, then moving down his chest again and to the bottom of his t-shirt.

The alpha lifted up the corners watching Sam expression carefully he did for a negative but when he saw there was nothing but bliss and a smile on his face, half-lidded eyes staring at him, just waiting, he ran his hands over Sam's hot skin, he reaches up high enough to brush each of his thumbs over each of his nipples, Sam let out a quiet whimper and then a groan when Cas paused his motions.

"Please… don't stop, alpha." Sam whined.

"Oh, I'm not stopping, omega. Don't you worry." Cas growled back, smiling and reaching up to place several long drawn out kisses on Sam's jaw line and down towards his neck. As Cas reached it, Sam moved his head up giving Cas plenty of room.

"Mark me." Sam told him.

"No." Cas said simply, though he still sucked a bruise onto the spot where he would mark him. "Not yet."

"Please..." Sam whined, squirming under the alphas dominating gaze.

"No. Who is the alpha here?" He questioned.

"You are," Sam breathed heavily and lowered his eyes in submission.

"Yes..." Cas smiled and removed his hands from under Sam's shirt and grabbed hold of it from the outside. "To the bed.” Sam is pliant in his arms, half from submission and half from arousal and he smiled.

Cas pressed Sam onto the bed and crawled over him. He began to lift Sam's shirt palming Sam's lean muscle as he did who moved to allow easier access and it came over his head and Cas dropped it over the side of the bed. Once the shirt was off Cas could finally marvel at his omegas tanned skin, unmarred and smooth. Fine, pale hairs littered his chest and around his nipples.

Cas licked a stripe up Sam's abdomen as he worked on Sam's belt buckle, the soft sound of metal against metal chiming quietly alongside the deep breaths from both Sam and Cas. Sam could smell his own arousal which usually put him in a bad mood as it generally meant his heat was coming but this time it only served to make him more aroused.

Cas' legs were spread either side if his own and he could clearly see the growing erection behind his Alphas trousers. Sam's own erection was raging hard already and he felt the soggy wetness, seeping from his hole, through his trousers and would be leaving a wet patch on the duvet covers. Cas unbuckled Sam's trousers and pulled them down, tossing them off the edge just like his t-shirt.

"My, my omega. Look at you." He said as he traced his hands down the nearly naked Sam.

"Will I get to see you too, alpha?" Sam wondered, he licked his lips just imagining his alphas body, the large swelling cock that would be under his pants just itching for it to be inside him.

"All in good time." A hand caressed over the side of Sam's long hair, scraping it back from his face, Sam scented at Cas' wrist the pheromones coming off strong and smelling more prominently of warm nuts and soothing honey along with the indescribable scent of mate and home and belonging. At the scent, Sam released a wave of slick and Cas noticed, nuzzling at Sam's neck, scent marking. Cas pulled back and began to peel Sam's boxers off, letting them join the rest of his clothes.

"Oh, Sam. You _are_ beautiful." Sam blushed at the compliment.

"Um. Thank... thank you." Cas began to remove his own shirt leaving behind a paler but still lean body in his wake. Sam ran his eyes up and down his Alphas chest wanting desperately to reach out and touch it, to pinch and lick at the small pink buds. He hesitated for a moment before he lifted his hands to touch them but they were quickly swatted away.

"Ah-a." He said simply. "You have to wait, my sweet omega." Cas smelt a second of disappointment but it quickly faded and the scent of old books, whiskey and tangerine reached him once again. He smiled, feral but still warm.

Cas removed his trousers and quickly shucked off his underwear with it leaving him naked and on top of Sam, whose legs were spread around Cas' thighs. Cas smiled at him as he dipped into his wet slick-lubricated hole with a finger. Sam gasped at the sudden, cool intrusion before he relaxed and let Cas open him up. It wasn't long before a second and third finger joined the first.

"Oh..." Sam gasped, he bucked his hips and the fullness and pressure intensified as Cas moved his fingers in and out and scissored them. Sam bucked again and Cas laid his free hand on Sam’s hip.

"Got to get you nice and open, my sweet omega." Cas crooned. He took his time, all the while avoiding Sam's prostate as that would be saved for later. Cas swiped up the small beads of precome with his tongue that had dribbled out of Sam's cock, just tickling the head as he did so, teasing.

"Ahh... fuck... do... do that again." Sam murmured bucking his hips again, despite the steadying hand on his hip, to try and connect his dick with Cas' mouth once more. Cas pulled out his fingers with no warning and Sam whimpered at the sudden emptiness.

"It's okay, omega," Cas wiped Sam's slick over his own dick, long languid strokes, and made sure Sam could see him. "That's it, keep your eyes on me." Sam, eyes half lidded from almost ecstasy, let his eyes trail over the hardening cock wrapped up in the Alphas hand. "Do you want my knot, omega?" Cas questioned, even though he was fully aware of what the answer would be.

"Yes... fuck me... please... alpha..." Sam only just managed between deep breaths, trying to keep his awaiting orgasm under control.

"Of course, Sam." At this Cas forced Sam's knees to bend and pushed them back towards Sam's own body. Cas shuffled himself closer to Sam's leaking entrance and licked his lips, running his soft hands over Sam’s legs. "I'm going to knot you so good, sweet omega." He whispered as he lined himself up and leant close to Sam's ear. He nibbled quickly at Sam's earlobe at which Sam let out a moan and he pushed in.

It was tight and hot and well lubricated from Sam's slick. Sam's breath caught in his throat at he felt Cas' large, hard cock descend into his hole, slowing guiding itself in until it reached the hilt and paused. Cas gasped and gave another nibble at Sam’s earlobe, distracting him momentarily, but before long Cas was moving and Sam’s attention was taken back to the astonishing feeling.

Cas pumped in and out in a steady rhythm, and made sure to hit Sam’s sweet spot on nearly every stroke. Sam let out a string of expletives and blasphemies alongside shouting, moaning and murmuring his name.

“Such a dirty mouth, omega.” He teased, moving over and pushing their lips together, Sam’s moved his head up towards Cas and met him, parting his lips and letting Cas in. Cas dipped his tongue and began to knot it with Sam’s own, twisting it and turning it. Something must’ve gone right as Sam was moaning into his mouth, Cas felt the hot air on his lips.

“Fuck you, Cas… just keep…. Yes, there!” Sam shouted as Cas hit his prostate again. Cas’ cock began to fill even more and the knot began to catch. Sam shouted out as it began to stretch his rim and he closed his eyes. Yes other Alpha’s had knotted him before, but they’d never been this big, and they’d never been his mate.

“Sam…” Cas susurrated, Sam arched his back, and threw back his head, exposing his neck, submissively. “Sam… I want… Can I?” Cas was breathless, nearing his orgasm, he needed to know if he could claim Sam. Most take without their consent, Cas had vowed always to ask, even if Sam said not to now, there would be a time to in the future.

“Do it. Fucking just do it. Cl-claim me, a-alpha.” Castiel nosed at Sam’s neck, breathing in the mate scent, before biting down on the soft flesh. Cas’ orgasm roiled through him as he bit, knot swelling that little bit extra and pumping the come in long waves, filling Sam up from the inside. He let out a long gasp as he let go of Sam’s neck, there were small indentations alongside deeper, teeth marks that were bleeding a small bit.

Sam squirmed a little as he felt himself filling up and he clenched around Cas, subtly reminding him that he needed release too. Cas just smirked at him knowingly, but did as he was subtly told and took firm hold of Sam’s smaller cock and pumped it quickly three times before Sam was coming himself over his stomach, leaving behind translucent white streaks against Sam’s softly tanned skin.

Cas’ cock still shot out more and more come as they lay breathless and blank white minded, coming down from their orgasmic high.

“Oh, you’re a perfect omega, Sam.” Cas bent over, kissing Sam again as he tried to manoeuvre himself slowly to get more comfortable as his knot would probably last for the next twenty minutes. They chased each other’s tongues for what seemed like hours before Cas pulled away and began to lick up Sam’s mess on his stomach, some of it unreachable because of their restricted movement, but he was sure he’d be able to clean it up later.

“Thank you,” Sam said, quietly after about fifteen minutes, Cas’ knot was beginning to lessen, leaving Sam with a strange loose feeling. “I – uh – this, was amazing. I’ve never felt so good.”

“It different when we’re mates, Sam. You just hadn’t found the right person. I’m glad we’ve found each other now. Your heats, they’ll be different too, better.” Cas stroked gently at Sam’s long hair, peppering his forehead and cheekbones with small kisses.

It was soon after that Cas’ knot had receded enough for him to slip out and he began to resume cleaning Sam up. He grabbed a pack of tissues from the bedside table and began to wipe the small beads of blood from Sam’s shoulder.

“You’re mine now.” Cas told him simply and Sam smiled, a genuine smile like he’d seen in the coffeeshop.

“I’m all yours.” Sam replied, sitting himself up and kissing Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Bad? Okay? good for a first try? don't ever write smut again? Let me know! :o


End file.
